Desde ese día
by Noemi-senpai yuppiiii
Summary: Desde celos, una confusión, una cierta noche y un amor eterno. Desde ese día.. hasta la eternidad. Maka x Soul


Desclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Atsushi-sama. Gracias Ohkubo-sama por haber creado este anime tan genial! ^o^

Pareja: Soul x Maka ( No me rindo. Comunidad Soul x Maka, arriba!)

Dedicatorias: Pues este fic va dedicado a todos y todas lectores y lectoras que me siguen. Gracias por vuestra paciencia, por vuestro apoyo y por vuestros comentarios. De verdad, muchisimas gracias. Me hacen muy feliz TuT

**...: Desde ese día:...**

- Una fiesta?-

Genial. Ahora Dead The Kid tenía la pinta de el fiestero y por encima el día antes de el ultimo examen de este año en la Shibuzen.

- Aja- Asintió el dios simétrico- Es una fiesta en gala. Llevo un poco de tiempo pensándolo y ya tengo todo preparado. Ya saben, alguien tan perfecto como yo no haría nada de absurdo o incompleto. Antes me pego un tiro.-

- Si ya me lo creo.- Respondió Maka sonriente. No era difícil imaginarse a Dead The Kid amenazando con un suicidio.

- Un momento... Dijiste fiesta en gala Kid-san?-

- Exacto Tsubaki. Y tengo que recalcar el hecho que quiero verlos a TODOS con algo elegante y digno para la ocasión.- Miró en dirección a Black Star, amenazándolo con la mirada.

- Pero que me miras?! Como osas recalcar algo a el grandioso y poderoso Black Star?! Yo soy siempre elegante, hasta cuando voy al baño, estúpido payaso! Muajauajuaujauajua!- Black Star puso las manos a sus costados y se puso a reír como loco.

- Si, claro como sea. Tsubaki te lo pido, no mejor! Te lo suplico: Encárgate de el vestuario de la estrella con problemas mentales.-

Tsubaki solo pudo reír nerviosamente mientras veía como su maestro de armas, que no había escuchado el insulto de Kid, intentaba matar a una mosca.

- Hn. No iré.-

Alrededor todo se puso en silencio, dejando un aire serio tras escuchar las palabras dichas por un albino que no había dicho nada hasta ese momento.

- Como que no iras? Dame un lógico motivo que justifique tu ausencia.- Exigió el joven dios.

- No tengo ganas...-

Maka lo miro con seriedad y molestia.

- Hmm, pues entonces Liz no será la única en no ir.- Soltó de repente Kid.

Ante ese comentario Maka se puso aun mas enojada y Black Star no mejoró las cosas.

- No me hagas reír! Liz que se pierde una fiesta? Ni siquiera si tiene 40 de fiebre Liz se perdería una fiesta. Debe de tener algo o...**alguien **que la tiene ocupada.-

Todos miraron a Soul, quien se ponía todo nervioso.

- Que me ven?-

De pronto el joven albino sintió algo chocar contra su cabeza, algo duro y macizo. Ja, conocía de memoria ese dolorsillo y el causante.

- Pero que estas loca Maka?! Porque me pegas?!-

Maka lo miró con furia, sintiendo las ganas de propinarle mas Maka-chops.

- Eres un idiota Soul!-

- Idiota yo? Eres tu quien me pego sin tener motivo!-

Maka quiso responderle con mas fuerza pero de pronto las lágrimas se posesionaron en sus ojos verdes y sin mas se fue de ahí.

Todos observaron a Maka irse sin decir nada para después mirar a Soul, quien sorprendido por la reacción de su amiga, había decidido mejor irse.

Maka llegó a su casa cerrando de un portazo la puerta, deslizándose sobre esta y cayendo de rodillas, soltando lágrimas de rabia y tristeza.

Quería morirse, morirse de celos. Nunca creyó de sentir tal sentimiento, siempre pensó que era algo para niñas bobas.. Pero al haber intuido el porque su _amigo_ no quería ir a la fiesta, ese diablito de verde se puso en su corazón, provocándole celos. Pero...

Porque sentía celos por Soul?

El era solo su amigo, verdad?

Mentira pura mentira...

Dejó de llorar y se dispuso a irse a la cama y permanecer en su recamara por el resto de sus días. Había sido tan idiota de hacer notar esos celos, cuando se había empeñado tanto por reprimir el amor y cariño que sentía hacia Soul.

Si, lo admitía.

Estaba enamorada de Soul.

Tsubaki llegó a despertarla de su breve infierno y la obligó a cambiarse para ir a la fiesta.

La verdad no tenia ganas de ir, que sentido tenia ir a donde ojos indiscretos la mirarían como quien dice ' Aquí está la loca que pega sin sentido'.

Grrr...

Al llegar a la Shibuzen, Tsubaki la abandonó en un sillón. No porque Tsubaki fuera mala y la considerara una basura, si no porque Black Star había comenzado a demostrar su elegancia sonando melodías de Beethoven con sus _gases..._

Maka miraba las parejas bailar el lento vals. Que jodida que estaba, muy jodida. Ahora como encararía Soul? Como volvería a hablarle? Como le explicaría el porque de su Maka-chop?

El remolino de confusión en sus cabezas la hizo desconectarse de la triste realidad pero una mano tendida hacia ella la hizo regresar a ese insano mundo...

La chica de orbes verdes miro lentamente hacia arriba, encontrándose con un rostro delicado que le sonreía con amistad y cariño.

Maka se tallo los ojos, no alcanzaba a ver los ojos de el chico por la mascara que traía este, pero esa sonrisa se le hacia muy conocida...Esa sonrisa anhelada.

- Aceptarías bailar conmigo?- Rompió el silencio el joven misterioso.

Maka aceptó no muy convencida, algo la atraía en ese chico..pero...

El chico la condujo hasta la pista de baile y ambos se pusieron a bailar lentamente.

Maka sentía algo extraño al estar con ese chico, pero se dejó conducir...

- Gracias...- Soltó Maka susurrando.

- Y de que?-

- Por haber venido... Soul.-

El chico sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Ve afuera. Hay una sorpresa que te espera.-

Maka se quedó desconcertada y observó el chico. Pero que tonta! Ese chico tenía el cabello verde!

Se separó de el, sintiéndose algo estúpida por haberlo confundido con Soul. Se fue hacia fuera y notó solo como una figura reposaba en las gradas.

Se acercó lentamente y se sentó junto a la figura.

- Fue un lindo detalle de tu parte... Pero quien eres...?-

Maka no podía ver el rostro de la figura.

- Nunca te he visto... Así de hermosa como hoy.-

Maka reconoció esa voz...

- Soul...?-

El aludido sonrió, mostrando su rostro lindo y sexy.

- Sorprendida de verme?-

Maka estaba que no entendía.

- Pero tu.. y Liz?-

Soul sonrió ligeramente.

- Fue ella que organizó este papel.-

Papel? Pero que?

- Porque no me invitaste a bailar tu? Y quien es ese chico?-

- El es Ricardo, el novio de Liz. Y no te invite a bailar yo porque... no era el momento adecuado.-

-Porque?-

.

- Porque quería que compararas lo que sentiste con el y lo que sentirás conmigo -

Soul se puso de pie, tomando de la mano a Maka, ayudándola a levantarse.

- Bailarías conmigo?-

Al aceptar, Maka sintió una sensación placentera... Nada que ver con lo que había sentido al bailar con Ricardo.

Ambos se pusieron a bailar al compas de la música que desprendían sus corazones, limitándose a sentir la linda compañía de el otro.

- Porque viniste?- Preguntó Maka, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Soul.

Ambos siguieron bailando.

- Porque tener tu cuerpo cerca de mi, es lo que me da valor para seguir..-

Maka se quedó pasmada ante aquélla confesión.

- Como..?-

- Todos piensan que cuando me golpeas o me gritas, eso me causa molestia. Pero son esos actos que me hacen entender que te importo, aunque sea un poco. Es tu cercanía que me da el valor de esperar tu amor...

- Soul...-

- Tuve que esperar el momento correcto, tenia que aclarar que te amo tanto como para convivir con tus momentos malos.. y gozarme contigo en los buenos.-

Maka sonrió, mirándolo a los ojos... Ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa..

- Desde el principio siempre fuiste para mi.- Se dijeron ambos. Porque hacían un conjunto perfecto... El aventado y ella calculadora, el masoquista y ella golpeadora, el pervertido y ella inocente, el arma y ella maestra... El enamorado de su princesa loca y ella... Ella dispuesta a darle todo su amor a su príncipe.

Se besaron bajo la luz de la luna, recordando por siempre la brisa que mecía sus cabellos, al compas de sus labios. Un beso dulce, completo y lleno de todo sentimiento. Los labios chocando muy suavemente, con amor. Las lenguas jugando por el dominio y los brazos entrelazados en un abrazo perfecto... Definitivamente eran hechos el uno para el otro.

... FIN FLASHBACK...

- En que piensas... Maka?-

La aludida sonrió a su acompañante, mientras lo abrazaba suavemente.

- Hoy que puedo estar a tu lado... Me doy cuenta de que fue bueno esperar..-

- El que esperas?-

- Esperaba.- Aclaró Maka.

- Que esperabas?-

- Que ese dia... El chico de mis sueños, mi mejor amigo... Me provocara celos... Solo para declararse .-

Soul enrojeció ligeramente y ella solo pudo reír, besándolo con suavidad.

Eternamente juntos... Desde ese día.

- FIN-

Ejejeje se que no es exactamente como mis otros fics, pero al escuchar la canción " Desde el principio" de Tercer Cielo, nació algo en mi. Suena un poco cursi, pero creo que a todas nos gustaría una especie de declaración asi... Bueno creo.. Ejeje ^/^

Espero os haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer. Sigamos apoyando el Maka x Soul!

Con todo el debido respeto, un muy cariñoso saludo de esta escritora loca,

Noemi-senpai yuppiiii.


End file.
